Shipping Wars
by thecagedsong
Summary: It's Lucy vs. Levy vs. Juvia in a shipping war of violent proportions. Because it takes time and experience before you become a responsible shipper that respects other people's opinions, and Fairy Tail girls don't have time for that...


_They say that your OTP is what you are secretly looking for in a relationship…_

It started out as a perfectly normal day for Natsu and Happy, they had overslept a bit, but there wasn't anything particularly important they had had to do, so it was fine. They made their usual rowdy entrance into the guild.

"GOOD MORNING!" they yelled as they slammed the door open. That was when things went weird. They guild sounded mostly the same, people arguing and yelling, smelled the same: smoke, booze, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and everyone else. It looked the same too: Elfman lying knocked out in a pile of table parts, Wendy up in the rafters clutching Carla, Gray and Macao hiding behind the bar while Cana laughed from her position on top of it, and Lucy, Juvia, and Levy were trying to kill each other in the middle of everything….

Wait.

WHAT THE HELL?

Levy and Lucy were not only good friends, but those two hated joining in guild fights. Juvia usually didn't either and preferred to cheer on Gray. He and Happy shared a look while what the girls were shouting at each other finally started to register.

"Levy, just admit that Alexa and James are perfect for each other already!" Lucy used her whip to toss a chair in the direction of the blue-haired fairy. Levy used a fire spell to burn the chair to a crisp before it could touch her.

"Never! She and Jack are meant to be! IT'S TRUE LOVE!" Levy shrieked, she had found a piece of debris and hurled it at Lucy, who had managed to dodge, before getting a face-full of water from Juvia.

"Never! Juvia read the book and it's obvious that Luna loves Jack! Luna said so! Luna deserves to be happy!" Juvia added to the commotion. Natsu was so confused he didn't manage to doge the oil Levy shot at Juvia, luckily it burned off him in less than ten seconds. Then he heard a voice.

"Oi, Natsu!" the voice hissed, "get over here or you're going to die!" he looked to his right and found Jet and Droy crouching behind a sideways table for cover. Natsu was about to ask why when Lucy came flying over to him after being on the end of Levy's air attack. She crashed into him and Natsu was extremely worried about his partner for a second before she jumped right back up and went back to join the fray. Heck, she didn't even whine. He made it over to where his friends in defensive mode.

"What is going on? And who on earth are the girls fighting about?" Natsu asked them, but they had to wait while Lucy's deafening yell bounced around the room.

"Alexa and James are best friends! They would do anything for each other! She challenged the Palace of Nightmares for him!"

"Jack needs her MORE! He grew up in an orphanage and she was the first person to ever be nice to him! SHE TAUGHT HIM HOW TO LOVE! How could you even think of breaking his heart like that." Levy yelled back.

"because he's an aloof ass! He only cares about what she thinks of him! He would have left James to die if she hadn't begged."

"That's not true and you know it!" The sounds of physical fighting resumed.

"Please tell me what is happening! Are they possessed?" Natsu begged.

"That's right, you were still recovering from a battle during the twilight fiasco, it's a Shipping War Natsu." Jet said seriously, "Levy gets really passionate about her books, but until Lucy and Juvia came along, no one ever contradicted her. After the last time Mirajane had to be present during all book discussions, but she's out shopping with Lisanna, and Erza is late getting back from a job."

"Wait, this is all over fictional characters?" Jet and Droy nodded. Juvia's voice rang across the room.

"Jack is not a jerk! Luna loves Jack because he saved her from killing herself after her parents were murdered. They need to be together!" A water slicer cut off half of the table and the three boys flinched away from it.

"Why hasn't any of the guys tried to stop them?" Natsu asked annoyed, he would have already, but his fire magic could do some real damage to them if they were serious about fighting.

"Elfman said shipping wars weren't man, and look him," Droy said, they all spared a glance for their unconscious comrade on the other side of the guild, "that was thirty minutes ago, the girls ganged up on him." Natsu peeked over their defensive structure and noticed Lucy had Juvia and Levy bound to each other with her whip. Man, Lucy wouldn't need so much saving if she always fought like this. Juvia turned her body to water and escaped, freeing them both, before the shouting started again.

"Ice Princess can freeze them easy, what is he doing cowering?" Natsu demanded.

"His hands are actually bound by some of Levy's cords. Sucks when your opponent knows exactly how your magic works." Droy was watching the fight intensely.

"So what's the pan then?" Natsu asked.

"Wait till they wear themselves out and drag their bodies home."

"Well that's stupid. Looks like it's up to me." Natsu stood up and he could hear Jet and Droy saying prayers for him.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said casually. He would die before he actually hurt Lucy, but he was an expert at getting her to change moods. Normally it was to make her angrier, but he thought he could handle making her swing the other direction.

"Can't you see I'm busy Natsu?" Lucy yelled, "Since when can you conjure living things?" She yelled at Levy, who had just sent six snakes her way. Natsu whispered something to Happy and with a quick 'aye' the cat flew over the chaos towards a laughing Cana. He picked up her barrel of beer and let a trail of alcohol fall between the three combatants. Natsu set it on fire and walked over to Lucy.

The girl looked ready to jump over the flames to continue the battle, but Natsu snagged her around the waist before her feet could leave the ground. Holding her from behind, he put his head on her shoulder to further restrict her movement…yeah, that was why, to restrict her movement.

"You don't really want to do that Luce, do you?" he whispered as she struggled in his grip.

"Let. Me. Go." She ground out. Through the flames, he could see Gray had caught onto his idea and Juvia was already back to normal and clinging to him.

"Why would I do that?" He replied. Instead of continuing to struggle like he thought she would, Lucy turned around in his grip so that she was facing him. Natsu felt himself gulp and blush at how close he and his partner were.

"Because I have never stopped you and Gray from going at each other, isn't it a double standard to stop me?" Dang that was a good point.

"But this is different, I always fight, you don't. Lucy doesn't fight unless she has to save her friends or keep her personal space. I like that about you." Natsu smiled and enjoyed the blush on her face. She really was pretty cute. A second later he lost her and a pout came back on her face.

"But Levy kept insulting my OTP, her OTP is ridiculous, and I couldn't stand it. Alexa is obviously supposed to end up with her close friend James, there are so many signs that the two are already in love." Well, he could tell Lucy something about best friends falling in love if they continued to stand this close together. Really, it would be effortless to just lean forward and kiss her, she was already pressed up against him. Maybe he could turn her OTP to his advantage and find out if Lucy had fallen in love with her best friend just like he had.

"Levy is allowed to have her ideal relationship be whatever she wants, life would be boring and novelists would be out on the streets if everyone had the same ideal relationship. Tell me about the book." Lucy instantly forgot all about fighting Levy and launched into a complicated plot line, making sure to highlight all the 'shipping' moments between Alexa and James. Natsu was mostly watching her talk, the animation of her face was fascinating, but he got the gist.

"But Lucy," he interrupted her eventually, "Why bother reading a book about it, when stuff like that happens to us all the time. The guy knew the girl really wanted to be part of the festival, so he convinced the famous dancing troupe to pay her a special visit, despite her not being old enough. When you were sick I sent a Rainbow Sakura tree in front of your house, and the way they always trust each other and never leave the other alone, no matter how stupid? I seem to remember a certain power drained celestial wizard getting crushed when she told me "it's always more fun when we're together". Why read the book when you live it?" Lucy was refusing to look at him and seemed fascinated with a spot of wall. He would have made her look at him, but taking an arm away from Lucy's waist might have let her escape.

"I'm waiting." He said. She mumbled something, purposely slurring her words together so that even Natsu's hearing couldn't make it out.

"What was that?" Lucy glared at him.

"I said, I want to know how it ends," she huffed, "Will Alexa and James end up together or not?" Hmm, Natsu really liked Lucy being this close to him, maybe he shouldn't ever let her go. That sounded like a good idea, but a better one would be to get even closer.

"Don't be weird, you know how the story ends. You said Alexa is a lot like you right? SO what choice do you make?" Lucy blushed pink and got really fidgety for a little bit, but Natsu kept his hold on her. Soon enough Lucy calmed down and took a deep breath. When she looked at Natsu, something had changed in her eyes, a calm resolve that was rare in the easily flustered blonde.

"I guess you're right, I know how the story ends." She straitened her arms from where they were crumpled against Natsu's chest and wound them around his neck. She kept a careful watch on Natsu's face to make sure what she was doing was okay, and he grinned down at her. Their lips met halfway because Natsu became just a little impatient with how long it was taking Lucy to get to the good part. Their kiss was sweet, but didn't last longer than a few seconds because twin shrieks interrupted them from the front of the guild.

"What just happened?!" Mira and Lisanna shrieked together, standing by the door with the groceries scattered at their feet. Mira was devouring the couple with her eyes, hearts dancing around her head, while Lisanna seemed to be talking about the guild's sudden lack of furniture and increase of debris. Lucy jumped away from Natsu, and he was startled enough to let her go.

"Aww, get back there Lucy, things were just getting to the good part!" Cana yelled at her. Lucy seemed to be a scarlet mess when she realized that everything had been done in front of the entire guild. Levy and Juvia started a cheer that everyone joined in on. That was enough for Lucy, she ran out of hall and down the road. Natsu knew she was just embarrassed, plus he could always find her, so instead of getting offended and following her, he chose to glare at Mira.

"You just had to ruin it," he said. Lisanna still seemed to be muttering something about the destruction and burn marks, but Mira turned her demon eyes on him.

"Tell me how it happened, NOW!" Natsu gulped, it would be a few hours of interrogation before he could go and actually find his girlfriend.

Erza walked into the guild after a week of helping an old friend of her's, when she noticed the reduced amount of tables and intense burn marks on the floor she headed for the usual culprits.

"Natsu! Gray! Why is the hall in shambles?" she stopped short and let her mouth fall open when Natsu turned towards her and Lucy was sitting cheerfully on his lap.

"Wasn't us this time," Gray called from a different corner of the room.

"Yeah, hehe, Levy, Juvia, and I sort of went at it yesterday. We collected the debris and are fixing the tables in the back. Most of them should be in perfect condition by tomorrow. After that want to go on a mission together?" Natsu had put his head in the crook of the blonde's neck and before Erza could even call out a sword to punish him for taking advantage of Lucy, the girl giggled. Erza turned around and walked out of the guild, much to the confusion of everyone. She walked back in and when nothing had changed, the re-quip mage stomped over to Mira for the full story.

.

**A/n: So…yeah. When shipping wars get personal, this kind of thing is what goes on in my head. Honestly, I think shipping wars are a great way to discuss things like varying relationships, what is love, meanings behind gestures, and character development. The passion is what makes other people flinch, but Fairy Tail shipping wars embrace those feelings and go all out! 3 out of five done!**


End file.
